Amazon (company)
NASDAQ-100 component S&P 100 component S&P 500 component |international_securities_identification_numberisin=US0231351067 |industry=Cloud computing E-commerce Artificial Intelligence Computer hardware |founded=July 5, 1994 |founder(s)=Jeff Bezos |headquarters=Seattle, Washington, United States |area_served=Worldwide |key_people=Jeff Bezos (chairman, president and CEO) Werner Vogels (CTO) |products=Amazon Appstore Amazon Echo Amazon Kindle Amazon Prime Amazon Video ComiXology |revenue= US$77.866 billion (2017) |earnings_before_interest_and_taxesoperating_income= US$4.106 billion (2017) |net_income= US$131.31 billion (2017) |assettotal_assets= US$$5.09 billion (2017) |equity_(finance)total_equity= US$27.709 billion (2017) |number_of_employees= 613,300 (2018) |subsidiarysubsidaries=A9.com AbeBooks Amazon Air Alexa Internet Amazon Books Amazon Game Studios Amazon Lab126 Amazon Logistics, Inc. Amazon Publishing Amazon Robotics Amazon.com Services, Inc. Amazon Studios Amazon Web Services, Inc, Audible Body Labs Book Depository Digital Photography Review Goodreads Graphiq IMDb Ring Souq.com Tesco Twitch.tv Whole Foods Market Woot Zappos |website=www.amazon.com }}Amazon.com, Inc., doing business as Amazon, is a multinational technology company focusing in e-commerce, cloud computing, and artificial intelligence in Seattle, Washington. It is one of the Big Four or "Four Horsemen" of technology along with Google, Apple and Facebook due to its market capitalization, disruptive innovation, brand equity and hyper-competitive application process. Amazon is the most valuable public company in the world ahead of Apple and Alphabet. It is the largest e-commerce marketplace and cloud computing platform in the world as measured by revenue and market capitalization. Amazon.com was founded by Jeff Bezos on July 5, 1994, and started as an online bookstore but later diversified to sell video downloads/streaming, MP3 downloads/streaming, audiobook downloads/streaming, software, video games, electronics, apparel, furniture, food, toys, and jewelry. The company also owns a publishing arm, Amazon Publishing, a film and television studio, Amazon Studios, produces consumer electronics lines including Kindle e-readers, Fire tablets, Fire TV, and Echo devices, and is the world's largest provider of cloud infrastructure services (IaaS and PaaS) through its AWS subsidiary. Amazon has separate retail websites for some countries and also offers international shipping of some of its products to certain other countries. Amazon is the largest Internet company by revenue in the world. In 2015, Amazon surpassed Walmart as the most valuable retailer in the United States by market capitalization. In 2017, Amazon acquired Whole Foods Market for $13.4 billion, which vastly increased Amazon's presence as a brick-and-mortar retailer. The acquisition was interpreted by some as a direct attempt to challenge Walmart's traditional retail stores. History In 1994, Bezos incorporated Amazon. In May 1997, the organization went public. The company began selling music and videos in 1998, at which time it began operations internationally by acquiring online sellers of books in United Kingdom and Germany. The following year, the organization also sold video games, consumer electronics, home-improvement items, software, games and toys in addition to other items. In 2002, the corporation started Amazon Web Services (AWS), which provided data on Web site popularity, Internet traffic patterns and other statistics for marketers and developers. In 2006, the organization grew its AWS portfolio with Elastic Compute Cloud (EC2), which rents computer processing power as well as Simple Storage Service (S3), that rents data storage via the Internet, was made available. That same year, the company started'' Fulfillment by Amazon ''which managed the inventory of individuals and small companies selling their belongings through the company internet site. In 2012, Amazon bought Kiva Systems to automate its inventory-management business, purchasing Whole Foods Market supermarket chain five years later in 2017. Board of directors As of May 2018, the board of directors is: * Jeff Bezos, President, CEO, and Chairman * Tom Alberg, Managing partner, Madrona Venture Group * John Seely Brown, Visiting Scholar and Advisor to the Provost at University of Southern California * Jamie Gorelick, partner, Wilmer Cutler Pickering Hale, and Dorr * Daniel P. Huttenlocher, Dean and Vice Provost, Cornell University * Judy McGrath, former CEO, MTV Networks * Jon Rubinstein, former Chairman, and CEO, Palm, Inc. * Thomas O. Ryder, former Chairman, and CEO, Reader's Digest Association * Patty Stonesifer, President, and CEO, Martha's Table * Wendell P. Weeks, Chairman, President, and CEO, Corning Inc. Merchant partnerships Products and services Subsidiaries A9.com Amazon Maritime Audible.com Beijing Century Joyo Courier Services Brilliance Audio ComiXology CreateSpace Goodreads Lab126 Shelfari Tesco Twitch Whole Foods Market Junglee Website Reviews Content search Third-party sellers Amazon sales rank Multi-level sales strategy Finances Controversies Lobbying See also External links Category:1994 establishments in Washington (state) Category:3D publishing Category:American companies established in 1994 Category:Android (operating system) software Category:Arts and crafts retailers Category:Bookstores of the United States Category:Cloud computing providers Category:Companies listed on NASDAQ Category:E-book suppliers Category:Internet properties established in 1994 Category:IOS software Category:Mobile phone manufacturers Category:Multinational companies headquartered in the United States Category:Online music stores Category:Online retailers of the United States Category:Retail companies established in 1994 Category:Review websites Category:Self-publishing companies Category:Software companies based in Seattle Category:Software companies established in 1994 Category:Technology companies established in 1994 Category:TvOS software Category:Universal Windows Platform apps Category:Webby Award winners